


siempre fui para ti

by rjtondale



Category: Music RPF, Natti Natasha - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gossip, I don't even know how to tag it, Makeup, Rumors, Written on a Dare, makeup artist, not edited at all, written in 45 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjtondale/pseuds/rjtondale
Summary: Natti reaches for Jes again, and this time Jes accepts the contact. She cups Natti’s chin again, not because she has to hold her still, but just for the sake of touching her. “I wish you wouldn’t read that stuff, Nat. It’s garbage."





	siempre fui para ti

**Author's Note:**

> [yehwellwhatever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever) dared me to write a story in 1000 words or fewer. always an overachiever, i did one in fewer than 500. written in 45 minutes and not edited at all: enjoy.

“So I was reading one of those gossip sites this morning --”

“Natti,” Jes sighs. “We’ve talked about this. Close your eyes.”

Natti closes her eyes and tilts her chin up slightly. “I know, I know. But when they’re not talking about me --”

“Hold on. Don’t talk while I’m doing this.” Jes cups Natti’s chin with one hand and draws a single smooth stroke of eyeliner with the other, first her left eye and then her right. “Okay, go ahead.”

“When they’re not about me, they’re entertaining.”

“Fine. If that’s how you want to spend your time.”

“Jes, let me finish.” Natti’s eyes are still closed as Jes touches up the eyeliner, but she can feel the artist’s barely-repressed sigh. “This one _was_ about me, actually. And your dad.”

“The new song?”

No point in beating around the bush now. “No. They’re trying to say he and I are sleeping together.”

Jes freezes. Natti’s eyes flutter open, but Jes shakes her head. “Close your eyes. I’m not done.” Natti obeys, and Jes resumes her work. “I’ve heard that, actually. It’s crazy. Right?”

“Of course it’s crazy.” Natti touches Jes’s hip, but Jes brushes her off. “Jes…”

Jes steps back, and Natti opens her eyes again. Jes is biting her lip. “I’m not mad at you, I swear,” she says.

“Well, I would hope not. I’m not sleeping with him. Nobody but you, love.”

Natti reaches for Jes again, and this time Jes accepts the contact. She cups Natti’s chin again, not because she has to hold her still, but just for the sake of touching her. “I wish you wouldn’t read that stuff, Nat. It’s garbage.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

She really is sorry, but it doesn’t look like Jes believes her. She moves her thumb gently, stroking Jes’s hip, and it’s Jes’s turn to close her eyes. Jes lets out a long, slow breath. Natti looks up at her, just waiting.

“I should get back to work,” Jes says at last.

“Will you kiss me first?”

“I just did your lipstick.”

“If the lipstick won’t survive one kiss, you didn’t do a very good job, did you?” Natti teases.

Jes laughs. “You got me there.”

Jes leans in slightly, and Natti pulls her forward the rest of the way. Jes tastes like coconut and honey, sweet and feminine and everything Natti loves. And her hands, wandering from Natti’s face down her body, are so soft and gentle. Even if Natti _wanted_ to sleep with anyone else, there’s no one in the world who could match this.

“I love you,” Natti murmurs.

“I love you, too,” Jes says back.

She pulls away from Natti, but she’s still smiling. She uncaps the eyeliner again. “Close your eyes, babe. Tell me what else you read on that site. That’s _not_ about you and my dad.”

Natti laughs, closes her eyes, and tilts her chin up again, like a sunflower leaning toward Jes’s light. “Well. Yesterday, they wrote that Karol and Anuel…”


End file.
